XL 5.56 Microgun
The XL 5.56 Microgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #178. Overview The XL 5.56 Microgun is essentially the non-DLC equivalent of the Vulcan Minigun, featuring almost identical handling save for a comparatively lower fire rate and higher damage. Apart from that, the Microgun is visually more stable when firing, and does not have to sacrifice its total ammo count when modding for Concealment. Summary : *Blistering rate-of-fire *Immense magazine capacity and max ammo count, the largest of all available weapons *Highest ammo pickup of all weapons *Good damage per shot for a weapon of its kind, somewhat redundant due to low accuracy and extreme fire rate; aiming at the body will usually result in random headshots *Above average threat levels and extreme rate of fire allows it to suppress incoming enemies in short order *Can be modded for excellent recoil control *Muscle perk deck bonuses work for an excellent panic spread *Can fire for several seconds without stopping *Excellent for crowd control of common enemies : *No sight, even the aiming "zoom" is nominal at best *The low accuracy and high recoil stats requires the user to stand still to fire with anything resembling a modicum of accuracy, more so than any other weapon in the game *Small mod pool and mods do very little to alleviate the weapon's glaring shortcomings *Very slow reload while incapable of performing a tactical magazine change *Extreme recoil during protracted firing *Abysmal concealment total that cannot be effectively enhanced *Incredibly slow weapon holster speed Compared to the Vulcan Minigun: *Higher damage *Slower fire rate *Less expensive *Does not have to sacrifice maximum ammo for more Concealment *Lower Concealment potential *Much slower weapon holster *Manageable recoil Tips Available modifications Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Upper Receiver= Skins Epic= XL-556-Microgun-Immortal-Python.png| Trivia *The XL 5.56's design and mods were likely borrowed from the real XM556 Microgun by Empty Shell LLC, though greatly upscaled as the real weapon is a comically-short 22" handheld version of the . The main body of the unit seems to have been rotated 90 degrees counter-clockwise as its ammo feed chute points down instead of to the right. Apart from that, the gun's metal chassis system is entirely fictional. **Based on its in-game name and the title of certain modifications, the "XL" could very well be short for "extra large", in reference to the real Microgun's hilariously small profile compared to the XL 5.56's tremendous size. **The backwards-curved shoulder stock seems to have been inspired by the . **The weapon is also similar in design to the shoulder mounted machine gun from . *Puzzlingly, the Microgun deals more damage per shot than the Vulcan Minigun, despite the latter using full powered rifle ammunition. *Much like the Vulcan Minigun, the character does not bother to spin the barrel assembly counter-clockwise to chamber the belt in the reload animation. *The XL 5.56 Microgun used to be categorized as a Light Machine Gun rather than a Special weapon in the FBI Files, but this was later corrected. Additionally, the full internal name of the Microgun is wpn_fps_lmg_shuno. Gallery 20180427103126 1.jpg|Inventory preview of the XL 5.56 Microgun. Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons